<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heat by momokos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427370">heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/pseuds/momokos'>momokos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/pseuds/momokos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>his suppressants weren't going to last forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyCalledDog/gifts">TeddyCalledDog</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rewrite of the two a/b/o ficlets I did for kinktober, except I put a bit more effort in and edited them to be one thing. </p><p> </p><p>@babygrinch1399 owns everyone that's not Oscar and Robbie, since these are characters from our rp.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been bound to happen sooner or later. </p><p> </p><p>When he had been found by Claudia, wounded and needing help and later saved by Henry he had about half of his heat suppressants left, the little jar of pills safely tucked away in the bottom of his bag- and that number only went down with each passing day. He had to start off every morning with one unless he wanted his body to give in to its nature. The last thing he wanted was to be rendered even more useless and be the reason someone got hurt, and back when it was just him, it was a way to keep himself safe. </p><p> </p><p>Who knows what would have happened had he caught the attention of some alpha, he was an easy target and it was a constant source of stress for him. Unmated, fertile omega. </p><p> </p><p>And now, he has part of a pack, so he didn’t have to worry about that so much. But the idea of being caught in the throes of heat and being unable to help anyone should they get hurt- that was enough to make him keep up his routine. Even when the number of them left was dropping dangerously low. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he was aware of that- he had a head full of worries even when it came to things that barely even mattered, nevermind something as important as this. </p><p>But he couldn’t exactly go out and grab more, these had been from Dal’s stash. She had been keeping him stocked up ever since he presented years ago by sharing her own supply. And couldn’t exactly just make his own, she never taught him. So unless he found some form of replacement he’d have to face his first heat since he was a young teen. </p><p> </p><p>He was absolutely devastated when he finally worked up the courage to ask Robbie about it, as he thought her to maybe be a fellow omega due to the fact that, well, she acted the part. She had maternal instincts through the roof. She had only shook her head, a gleam in her eyes that suggested that she was curious about why he would ask her that, but thankfully Tapeworm had run up to the pair, intent on telling Robbie something while Oscar slipped away. </p><p> </p><p>It had turned out he was the only omega in their pack- though he wondered if anyone else knew that. Robbie probably had her suspicions from his question, but she hadn’t brought it up since then. He didn’t know about the rest, so he could only assume that the pack thought of him as a beta. He knew he didn’t exactly have the build of your average omega, skinny as a stick and matching heights with a good handful of alphas. The lack of a telltale scent and a trimonthly heat due to the suppressants also helped in regards to that. </p><p> </p><p>Just a particularly skittish, lanky beta. </p><p> </p><p>When the morning came that he was down to the final pill, he teared up. Shoulders shaking as he held the empty bottle in his thin hands. God, what was he going to do? He’d never taken a heat past his first, Dal knew that with the life they lived they simply couldn’t handle being predisposed for so long, regardless of it hit while travelling or while they were with a patient. They couldn’t risk it. </p><p> </p><p>It has been quite a few years since he was sixteen, cooped up in their tent while he sweat himself nearly to the point of dehydration and yearned for the feeling of anything bar his secondhand sleeping bag touching his skin, his body screaming at him for not meeting up with his biology’s expectations. It was horrible.</p><p> </p><p>And since he had been off them for so long it was only going to be as bad as that, maybe even worse, since his body has gone without it for so long. He tucked the empty bottle into the pocket of his hoodie and wrung his hands as a quiet whine escaped his throat. He didn’t want to feel like that again, he didn’t want to be a burden. </p><p> </p><p>It was about a week later that he woke up, feeling far too warm in his skin. He only hoped that this was due to it getting closer to being the summer months, but it didn’t seem to affect anyone else all too much. Not even Claudia, clad in her full suit of armour.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no, was all he could think to himself as he tied the yellow sleeves of his hoodie around his lithe waist. He knew exactly what was going to strike him. This was what he had been dreading for so long- but he couldn’t exactly exclaim outloud to everyone in the group, now could he? He trusted them all, of course he did, but maybe he could just- power through it. Maybe no one would even notice, if he was lucky. </p><p> </p><p>Him and Garfield, they were going out- but they weren’t mated. The older man hadn’t ever brung it up, had never even mentioned a word about the topic of it, probably because he didn’t know Oscar was an omega. He just seemed all too happy to say that he was his boy. Liked having him close. </p><p> </p><p>God, it was getting really warm.</p><p> </p><p>Something had been different the past few days. But for the life of him he just couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was. He eventually turned to the other alpha of their pack. He asked Claudia if she’d noticed anything weird as well.</p><p> </p><p>The ginger nodded. “Yeah, some kinda smell, I think.” She sniffed the air and squinted. “Oh yeah, definitely.” Beside her, her Beta Mate Robbie seemed to be deep in thought as she rose the point that it could be a lot of things, as people’s scents could vary a lot depending on a number of things. </p><p> </p><p>The large man hummed and he rubbed his fuzzy chin, trying to work out what it could possibly be. He gave a sniff to his inner wrist, his own strong musky scent the same as always. So it wasn’t him. Maybe he just had to go about the rest of the pack and ask about?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need to swell that hard on it because he saw his boy, Oscar approach him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and opened his mouth to usher him over, possibly get him to help out with his search, when the medic’s legs crumpled underneath him. He instantly moved, just a second too late to stop his fall to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>He turned him around, as the younger male whined, sweat absolutely dripping from his, leaving his black shirt damp and clinging to his lanky frame. </p><p> </p><p>“Champ?! What’s the matter?!” He questioned as the others noticed the situation. </p><p> </p><p>He was their good little doctor, he was the one with the bright mind filled with knowledge of what to do in situations like these. Bad things weren't allowed to happen to him!</p><p> </p><p>He was about to speak again but then he caught a sniff of the smell that had been bothering him for days and now it was so, so intense. </p><p> </p><p>Any assumptions he had about his boyfriend’s nature were thrown out of the window. Beta’s don’t smell like that-  sunflowers and when spring meets summer, and they certainly don’t go through heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy heck! He’s an omega!” Oh god! He was going through heat.</p><p> </p><p>It was only his surprise at the situation, his worry for the other and his sheer self restraint that allowed him to stop himself from trying to get closer to get closer to that sweet scent. God, it was so strong. </p><p> </p><p>"He's an omega...?" He spoke quietly, confused. "Holy heck! He's an omega!" Louder as he took in that overwhelming scent, it was so strong now that he was so close. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tapeworm and Amber peered over with curious eyes, concerned but obviously not long up as evident from their sleepy expressions. “He’s an omega? He never told any of us..” Amber sleepily but seriously spoke, the little blond young girl looking on. Behind the pair, Claudia and Robbie rushed over, wanting to see what had happened. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was clear his fellow Alpha smelt it as well, the ginger knight’s mismatched eyes squeezed shut for a moment as she paused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Almost instinctively, he covered more of the younger’s body with his own. Which was kind of silly of him to do, he knew no one would wish any harm to him but… it was just his body's natural instinct kicking up, urging him to protect the heated omega. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck- is he-?” Claudia started, looking over the pathetic jumble of long limbs and sweat, and Garfield nodded in response. “Well shit, he kept that a secret.” Claudia spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You, ahem, may want to take him somewhere more private ...?” Robbie urged, blue eyes gesturing over to their vehicle. It wouldn’t be the most comfy place but it’d offer the most privacy. Garfield doubted his champ would want everyone standing over him, staring at him if he was more coherent, even if he loved everyone present. He’d probably be freaking out right now if he wasn’t so out of it. </p><p> </p><p>Garfield lifted the lanky young man up into his strong arms as the others' eyes slipped shut.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take care of him.” He stated, both because it was a well known fact that the best thing to help soothe an omega in heat was the mere presence of an alpha and because he loved the lanky brunette. A whole lot.</p><p> </p><p>Claudia nodded. “Yeah, know you will. Just shout us if you need anything.” Her stern yet concerned eyes stayed on Oscar’s prone frame as the pair walked away.   </p><p> </p><p>With just a little bit of a struggle, the large man managed to get the back door open and not wasting any time, he got both him and his boy sat down, positioning the other so he lay down with his head resting on Garfield’s plush lap. His big hand lovingly swept sweat ridden curls away from his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>He was so thankful for his past self throwing in a bunch of blankets in the back here just in case he’d need them. His hoarding tendencies proving themselves useful yet again! He remembered hearing that omega’s liked having all this kinda stuff during their time…. Along with other things that brought a red flush to his old cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>But if Oscar wanted his help with that… He wouldn’t say he’d be opposed. He was, afterall, his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Garfield liked him. </p><p> </p><p>And he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t feel the slightest hint of an oncoming rut, a warmth emanating from the depths of his stomach. It couldn’t be helped because of their situation, it was just nature. But it did make him feel a bit embarrassed- it’d been quite some time since he’d felt like that. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long at all for Oscar to stir, bleary brown eyes blinking open and trying to focus on his surroundings. When he caught sight of the other man he smiled. His dimpled grin was contagious, Garfield instantly matching it with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“How are ya’ doing, Champ? You scared us all back there, y’know?” He said and Oscar nuzzled his face against Garfield’s hand, seemingly taking a sniff at the scent gland on his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“M’ sorry.” He slurred in return, bringing his hand up to hold it against the others now. “Ran out of pills- d-didn’t want to bother you all.” He closed his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Bother? Oscar, you’re a part of this pack and you better get that in that darn cute head of yours!” He wriggled his fingers free to tap the others sweaty forehead, before letting him take hold of it once more. “But you really should have told us, we weren’t gonna get mad at you or anything, champ.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Oscar butted in, eyes teary and face flushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww champ, I love you too.” He returned, feeling his insides flutter. </p><p> </p><p>“Henry, I….I want you.” He whispered, rising up and clumsily climbing into Garfield’s lap. Very clearly, he had a little newfound burst of confidence from the hormones spurring him on but there was still that hint of nervousness that usually accompanied Oscar.</p><p> </p><p>“Are…. ya’ sure, champ?” </p><p> </p><p>Then with the absolute most coherence he’d had on his face since his heat struck, Oscar nodded. “Please, god, Henry- I love you.” He whined, placing his hands on the others shoulders to whisper into his ear. “P-Please take me.” His eyebrows knitted, wrinkling his brow ever so slightly as he sniffed in Henry’s own scent.</p><p> </p><p>When people said an Omega in heat was one of the most beautiful sights in the world, they weren’t half kidding. At the confirmation he went ahead and pulled Oscar into his arms, knowing for sure that this was what they both wanted. </p><p> </p><p> It was somewhat of a hassle to try and shift his own clothes off while still holding onto the smaller man, especially in the somewhat cramped space, but Garfield made it work with a little bit of clumsy help from the other- spurred on by the increasingly needy whine coming from Oscar and the smell flowers that made his head feel light.</p><p> </p><p>With their clothes scattered all around them, he gently pushed Oscar down onto his back and reached down, trailing his hand over the others freckled body. The moan that escaped his boyfriend when he brushed over his cock was surprisingly loud for the other, his hips twitching. He could only guess that was much more sensitive right now. </p><p> </p><p> His thick fingers slid down to Oscar’s hole, intent of preparing him as he knew needed to be done, he’d never exactly done… this, with another man. But he knew that it needed help before it was ready but he was reminded of the situation from the slickness his fingers met. Oh yeah, that was a heat thing wasn’t it? </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” He asked, wanting to make sure the other was completely ready before moving forward any more and Oscar wasted no time in nodding his head, not wanting to wait a second longer.</p><p> </p><p>Garfield shifted himself so he was positioned over the omega, and readied his member at the other’s hole. “Are you sure this is okay? I don’t wanna hurt ya’ or anythin-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Henry-” Oscar moaned. “Please.” He begged, and he took this as his cue to start. He didn’t want to torture the other by prolonging his wait, he needed to help his boy out. Make him feel good.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar’s back arched as he took Garfield’s length within him, flesh slowly slipping inside- this was exactly what his body was begging for. He needed to be filled so badly. His flushed face nuzzled against the side of Garfield’s neck as he gasped. </p><p> </p><p>When he was fully sheathed, he slowly slid out, repeating the process as Oscar wrapped his hands around his back, closing his big brown eyes and biting his lip. At Oscar’s urging and his own rut rising, he started speeding up, and it was clear the omega was greatly enjoying this. It felt so good for him too, like their bodies had been made to be together. They continued on like that, neither knew how long, too lost in each other's bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please, Henry. Make me yours-” Oscar eventually whined in his ear, before leaning his head back, still bobbing up and down from the movement of Henry’s thrusts- occasionally hitting that special spot - as he bared his neck.  </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes an Alpha and Omega would just get a special sensation, a beautiful feeling- when they knew they were to be a pair. And Garfield had always known regardless of anything, that he loved Oscar with all his heart. </p><p> </p><p> He bit down on Oscar’s neck, right over his sweet scent gland- enough to mark him as his mate but not hard enough for pain to linger. </p><p> </p><p>He continued thrusting as he kissed away the little beads of blood that dripped down, apologising softly to the smaller male. Oscar didn’t care. He was in too much of a bliss to think about anything over than how happy he was. </p><p> </p><p>They were mates. God! They were mates!</p><p> </p><p> It didn’t take long for him to cum, his seed splattering over his skinny tummy. Garfield not long after, his knot filling Oscar and leaving the brunette so satisfied. His bodies natural want to bred fulfilled, for now. It possibly wouldn’t be long before he needed his mate’s help again.</p><p> </p><p>Until then, they lay there, clinging to one another in the tight squeeze of the car’s seats, still connected by the knot, as they doze off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>From outside, Tapeworm turned to the rest of their group, confusion still evident on his young, handsome face. “But wait- I still don’t get it. I thought he was a Beta?!?”</p><p> </p><p>A few months later, Henry and Oscar didn’t need to adjust much to being mates. They truly had been in love already. Sure, Henry was a touch more protective of him, but that was to be expected. </p><p> </p><p>He just didn’t know exactly to break the news to him that the heat had done its job. </p><p> </p><p>When he woke up in the morning feeling nauseous every day for a few weeks, Garfield would rub his back and comfort him. But he seemed clueless- just simply worried that his mate was unwell. </p><p> </p><p>He was beginning to show now, though. And he’d need to figure out how to tell him soon. It was undetectable within the safety of his hoodie, and only slightly noticeable in his tshirt. But without them? You couldn’t miss the little bump the was starting to round out his middle</p><p> </p><p> He was trained from a very young age by his fellow omega mother in most things medical. He knew all the signs and he could feel it in his heart. He was carrying a small life within him. </p><p> </p><p>His and Garfield's baby. </p><p> </p><p>His mind was very clearly remembered of something a man they had treated years back had said to him, his own belly swollen with babes, if you spent a long time going without heats, your first one back left you extra fertile. Your body trying to make up for lost time. He wasn't sure if that was the case or what but it didn't matter.  There was no denying that he was carrying, the signs were all there. </p><p> </p><p>Concern walked up within him though, he was awful tall and lanky for an omega. Enough so that it wasn't until he was wracked with heat that the rest of the group realized what he was. </p><p> </p><p>There was a reason why most omegas were short and compact, with soft parts. It made the whole act of carrying and childbirth so much easier. He knew Claudia had carried a baby before- a rarity for an alpha- and even though he'd never ask her about it, bringing up old wounds wasn't something he wanted to do, it was obvious from the plushness that still clung to her. </p><p> </p><p> He bit his lip, absentmindedly rubbing the tiny little bump, letting the hoodie swallow him up as he got caught up in his nervous mind. Hands so used to the motion from giving numerous tummy rubs to his alpha. He hoped he could keep it safe. He knew how to patch up and mend everyone else in their group but he couldn't apply that here. </p><p> </p><p>His nesting instincts had gone up through the roof recently as well- not that they weren't there to begin with, of course not, even while suppressed he still liked as baggy and comfy of clothing as possible- feeling so safe in the valleys of fabrics- but as of late he'd meticulously place and arrange anything soft he could get his hands into his seat in the car. The best of which was one of Garfield's worn shirts- the comforting item provided a contrasting scent to the overwhelming smell of flowers. </p><p> </p><p> He felt bad for the rest of their group, having to put up with his needs. He pilfered their spare blankets and whatnot with an apology but he couldn't help it. His body was absolutely screaming at him to nest nest nest nest nest. He wouldn't feel as anxious and worried if he made his little space comfy.</p><p>The only one he'd let actually touch it was Garfield though (His mate! His brain would scream with glee every time he remembered that they were a mated pair!) The second anyone tried grabbing anything out from what in their eyes, looked like a pile of fabrics, he'd become almost pathetic, a keening sound escaping him and panic rising as they messed it up. They got a hang of leaving it be soon enough, thankfully. </p><p> </p><p> He felt equal parts guilty and ecstatic when he saw the fierce protectiveness rise up in Henry's face when he caught him all upset over it. Guilty because it was no big deal, the rational part of his brain knew that. But his heightened instincts didn't. </p><p>But also, when he wrapped him up in his big strong arms, telling him that he was alright. Oscar wanted to melt. Or be a permanent fixture in those arms. </p><p> </p><p>God. He loved him so much. </p><p> </p><p>He looked down once again, the tiny bump wasn't noticeable through his t-shirt and it certainly wasn't through his hoodie either, but just knowing that it was there at all made him smile. </p><p> </p><p>He really needed to figure out how to tell Garfield he was going to be a dad again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>